


Want to Now

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaeRi, M/M, drinking at bae's real house, i dunno what i'm doing anymore, more drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri really wants to tell Youngbae something, but he's a little too drunk for that.





	Want to Now

Seungri had had 2 mixed drinks before they had all made it to the restaurant they were meeting at for dinner. He was loud and excited and talkative when Jiyong finally slouched in, almost last and covered up the most, Youngbae on his phone right behind him. The seats change randomly as they eat and talk and get more food and more drinks.

Seungri is on his 4th mixed drink when Daesung calls for soju, and Seungri isn’t ever one to decline…

Youngbae considers stopping Seungri when he puts his arm around Jiyong’s shoulders. It’s a fight he often has with himself so it’s easy for him to win and not give in, but he’s had just enough to drink that his annoyance flashes over his expression. Jiyong catches it, because of course he does, and very clumsily pulls out of Seungri’s grip.

“Bae, switch with me, I’m not…” he trails off, makes a face, and Youngbae gets up and switches seats with Jiyong without pushing him for a reason, clumsy and fake as it would be, and settles in beside Seungri, trying not to be disappointed (irrational) when Seungri doesn’t try to touch him.

Instead, Seungri’s attention has made it onto Daesung, who he’s decided to lean off of in the absence of Jiyong. This doesn’t rankle Youngbae’s feathers quite so much as with Jiyong, and he’d already spent time figuring out why so he’s not going to allow himself to consider it _this_ evening.

“Youngbae, Bae, hyung, we’re doing a toast.” Seungri says, and Youngbae’s lost count but he thinks this is Seungri’s 3rd (why did Seungri drink so much when they went out together?).

“Another toast?” He asks, a little teasing, warm, and he’s smiling, which he only thinks about because Seungri’s eyes drop from whatever point over his shoulder he’d been trying to focus on, to his lips.

“More toast!” Jiyong calls, teasing and loud (tipsy, good), raising his hand up with his shot glass, but Youngbae is focused on the fact that Seungri is looking at his lips. “Take your glass.” Jiyong adds at a near whisper, shoving something into Youngbae’s still hand, and Youngbae picks it up without thought and only looks away from Seungri (who’d turned away already, distracted) when he puts the shot to his lips.

They decide to move the party to someone’s house soon after, because there are some levels of intoxicated that they really can’t be out in public, and Seungri and Seunghyun are both on their way there currently. It’s Youngbae’s house they end up at, the argument from Jiyong and Daesung being that Seunghyun’s house has too many breakables. It also helped, according to Daesung, that Youngbae had extra sleeping mats _just in case_.

“Hyung, tell Ri, tell him…” Jiyong doesn’t finish, never really can when he’s on his way to drunk.

Seunghyun, for his part, is too drunk to care. “Ri, don’t touch Jiyong.” He says, which seems to be what Jiyong wanted, as he makes a little happy sound, slinking around Daesung and Youngbae to get away from Seungri now that he was free.

“I know the code!” Jiyong calls as he stumble-skips ahead to the door, and Youngbae rolls his eyes, turning to see what was taking Seungri and Seunghyun so long to catch up with them.

Daesung moves to grab Seunghyun, keeping him upright, so Youngbae reaches out a hand for Seungri. “Seungri-ya, come here.” He calls, smiling, laughter floating through the air, tinging his expression. Seungri stumbles into Youngbae’s hold, red-faced from laughing.

“Youngbae-oppa!” he sing-songs, and Youngbae only doesn’t blush because his cheeks are already red from the alcohol. Youngbae helps him inside, ignoring the slap to his ass Jiyong decides is necessary as he passes him through the door, and then lets go so that Seungri can take his shoes off as he steps out of his own.

There are more drinks, too many more to count, but somehow, somehow Seungri is still ahead of them all, but still going. Jiyong bows out to the spare bedroom he’s dubbed his own about an hour later, and Daesung follows soon after, but onto a mat in front of the TV, Seunghyun following after one more shot. It’s strange, Youngbae thinks, can’t understand why Seungri got so drunk with them. They were all drunk, certainly, there was no denying that, but Seungri… He was slurring and happy and touching everyone (not Youngbae), and…

“Hyung, all the good places to sleep are gone.” He whines, and Youngbae stands up from the lean he’d adopted against the island in his kitchen, blinking a little as the room spins just a little.

“You can, no come on.” He says, shaking his head and coming a little unsteadily around the table to take Seungri’s upper arm. “I have a room.” He says, like that’s a helpful thing to say, and like Seungri will understand that he means _his_ room, and not another spare room, which he very well might have as well.

Seungri follows as obediently as he is able, laughing and talking again, about something, about _nothing_. Youngbae wishes he were quieter, but at the same time he loves this, adores the way Seungri seems incapable of keeping his mouth shut for any length of time, wonders if…

“Bae.”

Youngbae blinks, letting go of Seungri’s arm slowly and focusing on him. “What?” he asks, shifting closer to the bed, Seungri’s voice lower than expected, more serious.

“You weren’t _listening._ ” He whines, low and sad, and Youngbae blinks again, too off-balance for this.

“Lie down.” He commands, a little forceful, but Seungri obeys, climbing into bed and lying down, Youngbae follows after him, knows he’s going to regret it because he didn’t undress and he’s going to be too hot, too everything. “Now go to sleep, I’ll listen, listen to you tomorrow.”

Seungri whines again, shifting, moving, squirming over to sit up right up against Youngbae’s side. “I sa-, I said you’re beautiful, and you’re supposed to tell me _I’m_ beautiful too, that’s what, how Seunghyun said it would work.”

Youngbae is quiet for a second, mind slow to process, everything seeming a little wavy. “You’re very handsome, you know that.” He says, mind still trying desperately to take the words Seungri had said and put them in a logical order. “I can, we can talk about it when we’re not drunk.” He adds, because he knows he’s missing something.

“I don’t want to, I want, wanna now.” Seungri’s slurring a little more heavily now, and Youngbae just reaches up and tugs him down, gentle but insistent.

“Whatever Seunghyung-seunghyun hyung said can wait til morning when, when I can listen to you proper…ly.” Youngbae says, tries to say, hopes it all came out. He’s pleased now, however, because Seungri’s pressing close against him, stealing his hand to hold over his waist, and this is kind of exactly how he would like to fall asleep all the time.

“Don’t forget,” Seungri murmurs, sleepy and softly slurred, “morning.” He says, and then he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I /wanted/ to write a Christmas/winter/New Year fic but /instead/....


End file.
